wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Whiteout
Whiteout is Darkstalker's sister and the daughter of Prince Arctic and Foeslayer. She appears in Darkstalker ''(Legends). Most NightWings think that Whiteout is very weird, and tend to avoid her because Whiteout has a strange way of thinking, almost like she is thinking in colors and waves, as explained by Darkstalker. For instance, she once described Clearsight's personality as being 'azure on the inside.' This mode of thinking is very similar to the medical condition known as associative synesthesia . Her speech is mostly an incomprehensible jumble of words that only Thoughtful seems to understand when she talks to him about his Cascade of Dreams glasswork, and her thoughts mostly colors. In public, Whiteout's father Arctic uses her like a object or a sparkly gem rather than a dragonet. Darkstalker has expressed that he truly loves his sister, protecting her from dragons who tease her at school. Appearance Many dragons, Darkstalker included, consider her the most beautiful dragon in Pyrrhia. The scales on her body are black with hints of dark sapphire blue. Her wings are icy bluish-white along with the spikes all along her back and her curved claws. Underneath her wings, she has a scattering of jet black scales, instead of silver scales like those of a full NightWing. These scales stand out on the white undersides of her wings. She has striking pale blue eyesDarkstalker Legends page 101, which she inherited from Prince Arctic and the narrow, elegant head of an IceWing. Darkstalker says that she easily looks like an IceWing-NightWing hybrid. Biography [[Darkstalker (Legends)|''Darkstalker (Legends)]] Whiteout and Darkstalker were in the same hatching, but Darkstalker's egg hatched first, on a brightest night, while Whiteout's egg stayed still and didn't hatch until later, when the moons were no longer full. Darkstalker could have used his animus powers to help Whiteout from her egg on the brightest night, but he chose not to. Whiteout is first seen in her home, trying block the sound of her parents' arguing with each other. Darkstalker comes in and comforts her before stopping the argument. She is later seen at the NightWing school by Clearsight, accompanied by Darkstalker. In the afternoon, Whiteout approaches Clearsight to ask her if she is the dragon her brother is looking for. Listener, who is beside Clearsight, talks about how strange Whiteout is and calls her "Weirdout" as she approaches. Clearsight sees Whiteout again, walking and mumbling to herself. Whiteout walked right over a game of marbles three other NightWings were playing and scattered the marbles all over the place with her tail without noticing a thing. The NightWings then started yelling at and insulting Whiteout before Darkstalker materialized out of the shadows and stopped them. When he told Whiteout why the dragons were upset, she responded with "Oh, I thought the marbles represented chaos theory and I was just another unpredictable whim of the universe." After Clearsight and Darkstalker frantically fly to his home to find Foeslayer, Whiteout is found screeching, which Artic reveals she has been doing for the past hour. Clearsight and Darkstalker comfort her. At the queen's glass jubilee festival, Whiteout played scales-and-squares with Darkstalker and Fathom at the game area. There, she meets Thoughtful when Clearsight interrupts Listener's flirting to introduce Whiteout to him. According to Clearsight, Thoughtful and Whiteout were destined for great love together. When Whiteout first saw Thoughtful, she commented on how shiny his scales were and talked about his music in her funny way of speaking. Thoughtful seemed to understand everything she was saying and was surprised and delighted that someone "saw the pieces of scroll inside the waves" in his music. Thoughtful then challenged Whiteout to a game of scroll tower, which she gladly accepted. Whiteout is found lying awake one morning with a new necklace and talking uncharacteristically normally, which she describes as not sounding right. She is then brought by her father across the Sand Kingdom towards the Ice Kingdom border before being stopped by Darkstalker. She tells him that she wants to go with Arctic, and that she always hated him, at which point Darkstalker realizes she is enchanted by Arctic. Darkstalker then writes the spell to make Arctic obey his every order and got him to break the necklace. Rather dazed, Whiteout is flown back to the Night Kingdom and present for her father's violent disembowelment. Trivia * Whiteout is the third confirmed and named hybrid mentioned in the series, the second being her brother Darkstalker, the first being Sunny. * Whiteout has illustrated many drawings of Nightwings and Icewings living peacefully together, which hints that she wishes that her family, or the tribes they are from, could live peacefully together despite their differences. It is also stated she has painted the three moons, constellations, and the night sky, which shows her love of painting and might also hint something else as well. * Whiteout is most likely believed to have had eggs with Thoughtful, who was shown to be destined to be with her according to Clearsights vision. This would be one of only known possible ways for the Nightwings to have inherited the animus gene, considering Darkstalker never had dragonets before Clearsight gave him the animus touched bracelet that had sent him into his 2000 year long sleep. Quotes Whiteout: "Oh, I thought the marbles represented chaos theory and I was just another unpredictable whim of the universe. I did not intend to disrupt your faith in controllable outcomes." Darkstalker and Whiteout after she disrupts a game of marbles. "Tangerine. Probability. Spelunking." Whiteout to Thoughtful "I think you should teach me glassblowing, and I should teach you clarity" to Thoughtful. "Amazing. You are going to die of awe." Whiteout's response to Thoughtful "WINNER! Empress of all scales and queen of all squares! Weep for your tokens, adversaries!" "Definitely azure on the inside. I like the way she knits." about Clearsight "That's alright; he's not going to snow for a while." about Darkstalker and his animus powers. References Gallery Whiteout.png Sweet Child.jpg|Whiteout drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Whiteout-618329153 Typical NightWing.jpg|A typical NightWing; art by Joy Ang|link=NightWings German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication|link=NightWings WhiteoutbyAlaska.png|By Alaska the IceWing WHIIIITEOUTYAY.png WhiteOut the ancient hybrid .jpg whiteout_by_trunswicked-da81i37.png|By Trunswicked on DA|link=http://fav.me/da81i37 whhhhhhiiiittettetetettettyyy.png|By Ember-SandWing. How I see Whiteout Battle winner being devoured by the ice.jpeg|Whiteout Whiteout.jpg|By Scorpion The Cool Kid Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Historical Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Supporting Characters Category:Darkstalkers Family